<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how strange by deldie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931379">how strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deldie/pseuds/deldie'>deldie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deldie/pseuds/deldie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new face has arrived at NERV, and Asuka's not sure how to feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rei heard her footsteps echo in the hall as she walked, her arms folded against herself. Dr. Akagi had performed a check up on Rei after their battle with Leliel. Luckily she had sustained only minor injuries to her arms and legs, and could go home wrapped in bandaids and without a hospital visit. She believed she was indifferent to it, but in her heart she was relieved that she wouldn't have to spend another day within plain, sanitary walls that felt suffocating. As she turned the corner, she caught sight of someone strange, someone she's never seen at NERV before. Stunning silver hair framed his face as he looked back at her, giving a gentle upturned smile.<br/>"Ah, Lilith. It was foretold that we would cross paths someday."<br/>___________________________<br/>Today was the day that the new pilot would be brought in from SEELE to assist the Children with fighting the Angels.<br/>Pfft, whatever! They didn't need help anyways.<br/>Asuka didn't care who they were as long as they didn't get in her way. She made it out of Leliel's wrath unscathed, so there was no need in extra assistance. She was getting by just fine with her and Rei, she didn't need another pilot like Shinji to stay on her case. It all just frustrated her as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. As she sat down, a figure walked over and loomed over her. Asuka huffed in agitation and met their gaze.<br/>He was tall, and skinny. His skin was pale as snow, and with hair that reflected the light around it. But most striking was his eyes. They were red.<br/>They were just like Rei's.<br/>Well, not exactly. They weren't as brilliantly red as Rei's, the kind that you could stare at for hours and ponder about what they were seeing. The bright scarlet that embodied so much emotion that couldn't be expressed, the kind that Asuka loved to wake up to in the morning. No, his eyes weren't like that. They were a deeper red, more subdued. But with one look she could tell that they hid secrets, just like Rei's once did.<br/>She was almost certain that she knew just what he was.<br/>"Greetings. I am Kaworu Nagisa, the newest pilot. I am delighted to meet you, Pilot Soryu." He smiled at her  and outstretched a hand.<br/>"Charmed." She spoke, giving him a puzzled and frustrated look as she took his hand and pulled herself up off of the bench.<br/>"Well then, if you're really cut out to be an Eva pilot, then you'll just have to prove it to me. I'll be seeing you." Asuka hissed as she walked off. He was too nice. It was suspicious.<br/>As she turned the keys to her apartment, she held on to the thought of that weird new boy. But she drove it out of her mind as she stepped through the door.<br/>She had more important things to concern herself with.<br/>In her chair by the windowsill, Rei sat studiously as she flipped through the pages of a novel. Books were her only form of enrichment for the majority of her lifetime, so she was quite fond of reading anything she could get her hands on. The way Rei looked reminded her of the blue haired girl's face while pointing and aiming her Eva's gun at Leliel. It's focused and calculated. Asuka cherished that face.<br/>She looked up from her book and her expression softened, melting into a subdued smile.<br/>"Asuka."<br/>"My wondergirl." Asuka tenderly took her fingers and brushed some of Rei's hair from in front of her eyes to behind her ear so she could see a little better.<br/>She would never, ever, EVER let anyone see her being this sappy to anyone. But Rei was the exception, she's the only one who ever truly cared for Asuka. She didn't mind being soft with Rei. Besides, sometimes it was tiring being her usual abrasive self.<br/>She brought her forehead up against Rei's, looking down at her book.<br/>"What'cha reading? How to pilot an Eva?" Asuka teased.<br/>Rei furrowed her eyebrows. "You are so clever. But no. I am reading about flowers. Would you like to 'garden' with me someday, Asuka?"<br/>"I'd love to."<br/>Rei's eyes glimmered as they leaned in for a kiss. And in that moment, Asuka was certain that she'd much rather stare into them than a pair that she couldn't comprehend. At least not entirely.<br/>Asuka sat diagonally from Rei, her legs laid out across Rei's lap as she sat her book down.<br/>"Rei, can I ask you something?" Asuka asked Rei politely.<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Have you met the new pilot yet?" She said as she thought of what Rei might say.<br/>"I have. When I was leaving today."<br/>"I can't help but notice that...he looks like you. The red eyes and light hair, I think he might have angel blood like you."<br/>She looked into Rei's eyes again, and she looked as if she was expecting her to ask this.<br/>"An angel he is. But Lilin he is not. His origins are from somewhere other than mine."<br/>Cryptic as always.<br/>"So you're saying...he's not from Lilith?"<br/>"Yes. I can sense it. He says that we were destined to meet. I think his angel blood is stronger than mine."<br/>Asuka felt flustered.<br/>"Well he better not get any ideas, or I'll be destined to kick his ass!" Asuka growled and leaned into Rei.<br/>"You needn't worry about that." Rei smiled.<br/>As Asuka snuggled into Rei, she felt herself drifting off to sleep to the sounds of Rei flipping the pages of her book. In her dreams, she thought of fields full of different flowers thriving in a place far away from the rest of the world. A large greenhouse, with towering trees of green. Rei in a sunhat two sizes too big. Sunflowers, their hands grazing while tending to their plants. The warmth of the sun, the chill of the moon. And all the things in between. She felt peace. And she knew she had nothing to worry about, as long as Rei was content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! sorry i haven't uploaded in a while, i went back to college and it's been busy! but i had to make time for my comfort ship 🧡💙 and a genuine thank you to all the kind words and kudos i've received on my previous works, you have no idea how much they mean to me!! it makes my day! i love you all, and stay safe. asurei will asurise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>